Snowy Days
by Random Minds Think Alike
Summary: What happens to Katara when she gets in a car crash, knocked unconscious and has to survive a blizzard to get home? And on top of that nobody knows where she is?
1. Chapter 1

This is my second attempted fic so give me some slack. If my typing sux, I'm sorry. It's hard typing with nine fingers and a broken finger. T is for language, and depending on the replies I might make it a Zutara and bump it up to a rated M. It all depends on you guys. This story does take place in current day, Colorado. Thanks everyone and please reply!!!

"Bla"- Talking

_Bla__- _Thinking- FYI

* * *

I looked out the large window of her and her brother's house to see large flakes falling onto the already 2 feet of snow, not including the 3 inch thick slab of ice under that. Sighing I turned back to the TV.

"Well today were supposed to get another couple of inches. This storm is amazing, Jo Ann. It started just yesterday and we've already got enough snow to last us through the winter. And this storm shouldn't stop for another 3-4 days." The weather man said.

_Ah damn, more snow._

Hey don't get me wrong, I love the snow but after never ending snow fall that doesn't even allow you to board sux. The phone rang and almost instantly Sokka picked it up from up stairs.

_Must be expecting Suki_

After a few 'punny' jokes exchanged by the weather man and anchor woman I changed the channel to the food network were they were having one of those cake challenges. The theme oddly enough was 'Winter Wonderland'.

_How perfect_

"Hey, Katara!" Sokka shouted from his room.

"What?" I yelled back sipping my hot chocolate.

"Gran-Gran just called and asked for one of us to go and deliver her some days worth of soup before this weather gets worse." He said sticking his head out his bedroom door.

"And you can't go why?" I asked him as he came down the stairs.

"Well Suki just called and said her plane was canceled and asked me to pick her up." He said attempting a puppy dog face. "Please?" He asked making his stupid puppy face even worse.

"Fine but you have to take Mudd Pie." I said nodding to the large Bernesemountain dog on the couch. Mudd Pie was supposedly Sokka's dog, but in the end I was the one that took care of her with my Alaskan malamute named Nakia.

"Deal." He said quickly shaking my hand and running to his Toyota Tundra parked in the garage, Mudd at his heals.

Mudd and Nakia had been the 3rd and 4th additions to our family, not including Aang and Toph who were sophomores at our high school. I was a junior along with Jet, Haru and Azula. Sokka was a senior with his friend Zuko. I stood and let all the popcorn pieces fall onto the ground. Slowly going upstairs I looked at all the pictures I had put up over the years. The first was a picture of our late mom, Sokka, and I laughing at Sokka. The second was the picture of our father's marine picture. He had left for Iraq 3 years ago

and still hasn't returned. We still don't even know if he is still alive. The next picture was a group of all of us together. Toph was sitting on Aang's lap looking at the camera with Sokka and Suki on there left. Sokka had his armed wrapped around Suki's waist and Suki had her head on his shoulder. I was right next to them with my current boyfriend at the time; Jet. He was behind me and had both his hands wrapped around my waist with his head on my shoulder. And then there was Zuko with his current girlfriend at t

he time; Mai. He was giving her a piggy back ride. This was taken a few months ago during July, but now two of those people were gone. Mai had dumped Zuko when Azula told her to and Jet ended up cheating on me with this girl Jun who was a senior. In the end Sokka got Zuko and Aang and beat Jet pretty badly. I think he had a couple of broken ribs, a broken nose and a broken limb. Jet was my second boyfriend. My first was Haru in freshman year. He had the looks, the brains and the bronze. Everyone said we were

a match made in heaven, that is until he moved to Cali to become an actor, but his career didn't take off as planed and he winded up coming back to Colorado. Since he left we haven't really talked much. I haven't really dated anyone since Jet, but don't get me wrong. There are some really cute guys at my school. Take Zuko for instance. He is really hot, but he's one of my best friends. If we were to go out then brake up our friend friendship would be all fucked up. But hey, he is still super hot. Bellow that were just little

pictures of Zuko and Sokka, Sokka, Zuko, Toph, Aang, and I boarding on Copper, and Sokka, Zuko, and Aang skateboarding. I ran up the rest of the stairs into my room where I changed into some jeans and a hoodie. Before going downstairs I saw that Sokka had forgotten his cell, again.

_Idiot_

I put on my snowboarding boots, I don't own any snow boots because I'd rather save my money and have to boots in one.

"Come on Nakia." I called to her and held the door open for her as she entered the garage. I hopped into my Navy Chevy Avalanche, with Nakia by my side, and blasted the heater before driving into the snow. Parking in a spot at the store I grabbed my cell and saw it was almost dead. "Better hurry." I told Nakia who looked up at me with her blue eyes. I jumped out leaving Nakia in the car, rushing into the store. Emerging 10 minutes later, bags in hand, I saw it had snowed an extra couple of inches. "Crap." I

mumbled under my breath and took off running to my truck. I put the soup in the back and saw the everyone's snowboard was in the back. My Feelgood Es board, Sokka's T6, Zuko's Air, Toph's Punch, and Aang's chopper. I remember last weekend we had all gone snowboarding; Toph and me in my Avalanche and Zuko, Aang and Sokka in Zuko's BMW M6. I had to load up all the gear there and back and everyone must have forgotten about it. I grabbed the shovel and shoveled some of snow away from my tires.

After deciding the tires were good I returned the shovel and hopped in the car to see Nakia wrapped up in a blanket.

_Probably from the emergency kit_

I always had a emergency kit in my car incase of a brake down. Just some simple stuff, like a good jack, some water bottles, an extra jacket, hand warmers and blankets. Most of the items were heat oriented due to the fact that we lived in Colorado. I roared the engine to life and set off to Gran's house. She lived in Bennett which was about an hour away. Gran new that that was a long drive

for us and only called when necessary to come down. To add to this 'fun' day nothing good was on the radio. The National Weather service kept playing that stupid warning saying we were in a blizzard.

_No shit, Sherlock_

At one point I got to listen to "The Great Escape" by Boys like Girls but it was interrupted by the warning, so I put my Good Charlotte CD in. After listening to each track at least 3 times and "Girls and Boys", "The River", "The Anthem", "Little Things", and "I don't want to be in love" 7, I finally got to Gran's ranch. With Nakia's help I shoveled up to Gran's door, soup in hand.

"Oh Katara! Thank you so much! I was completely out of food!" She said after opening the door.

"Oh it was no problem." I told her filling up her barren waste land, she called s a pantry.

"I am surprised to see you though." She said sitting down.

"Oh, why?" I asked putting a pot of soup on.

"Well, Sokka never lets you out of his sight, especially in these dangerous conditions." She said.

"Well the other woman in his life was in distress so prince charming had to go and rescue her. And I being the sister got short changed." I joked. Gran know Suki and I were great friends; it was just fun to make fun of Sokka. After light conversations for a half an hour I announced my departure. When Gran opened the door I saw it had snowed an additional 6 inches.

"Are you sure you want to leave? I mean your welcome to stay here." She offered.

"I'll be fine Gran, besides if I'm not home without cell service and the phone dead over here because of the storm Sokka'll probably have a cow and come chase me with a stick." I said starting to dig my way out.

"Very well dear, but please be careful." She said. I turned to give her one last hug and saw Nakia having a hard time with the snow and her paws.

"Hey Gran, is it ok if Nakia stays here? This snow is bugging her." I asked her.

"No problem." She said as I hopped into my truck. "Here take my shovel; you'll need it more than me." I said pointer to her beat up shovel.

"I see your point." She said taking it and running inside. "Give me a call when you get home!" She yelled as I backed up.

"Can do Gran, Take care!" I yelled back before driving off. About 35 minutes later, I was driving on a road trying to see through the blanket of snow. And by the time I saw the Dodge Durango it was to late. With a quick swerve The Dodge hit the passenger side of my truck. My head was thrown back and I was thrown into unconsciousness.

* * *

Suki and I had just walked in the door from picking her up from the airport.

"Hey Kat, were home!" I yelled setting Suki's bag down. "Kat?" I yelled again not getting a response. "She must be still and Gran's house." I told Suki while picking up a phone. She sat down on the couch and turned on the TV. I called her cell and got no answer.

_She m__ust have forgotten to charge it_

I called Gran-Gran's house and because of the storm her phones were dead while heading into the kitchen to make some popcorn.

"Shit, shit, shit. Sokka you better get your ass in here. Oh crap, crap, crap, crap, crap." Suki voice came yelling. I ran into the living room thinking she was hurt, but her pointing to the TV screen and tears running down her face showed she was fine. On the screen was the anchor woman standing in a horrible accident.

"This storm has caused a ton of awful crashes, but this so far has been the worst. Apparently the Durango, whose driver was driving under the influence, got into the opposite lanes and charged into the Avalanche. The driver of the Avalanche seeing the Durango swerved and was hit from the passenger's side. The Durango had so much power that is pushed the Avalanche down the street where oncoming cars hit it. The driver and 3 passengers of the Durango died upon impact. Currently we don't know the location of the Avalanche. We are still getting the plates checked out. In the bed of the truck we did find 4 snowboards. We are also unaware of who's they belong to. The other cars who hit the Avalanche are fine and were sent home with minor injuries." She said through the blowing snow.

_Oh, my god. Oh my fucking god. There has to be other blue Chevy Avalanches in that area. We went snowboarding last weekend and everyone took their board's home, didn't they? Please, Please, Please. Anyone but her._

"Do the officials know when the crash happened?" The anchor woman in the studio asked.

"From what we can tell it happened about an hour ago. Oh wait; we have confirmation of the driver of the Chevy Avalanche. Apparently the owner is a 17 year old girl, named Katara Zala." My world died. It just died completely.

"Fuck, dad is going to kill me," is all I could say before the phone rang.

"Hello?" Suki asked shakily, still crying. "Hold on I'm putting you on speaker." She said.

"Sokka are you watching the news?" Aang's worried voice asked through the speaker.

"I told her to go, it's my entire fault." I said sitting down.

"Yeah, were watching it right now." Suki replied, but I barely heard it.

_My sister might be dead, because of me. I should __have__ made her stay home. I could __have__ dropped the soup off. Oh my god. Oh my fucking ass god. _

I just leaned my head back and let the tears come.

"What does he mean 'it's my entire fault'?" Aang asked into the phone. "

I told her to go! It's my fault. I…I" I yelled before collapsing back onto the couch tears falling. "My sister is dead because of me." I yelled.

"No Sokka, it's not your fault." Suki said giving me a hug while staining my shirt with her tears.

"Hey I'll be right over." Aang said before hanging up. Immediately after the phone rang again. "Hello?" Suki asked answering the phone for me again.

"I'm putting you on speaker." She said.

"Snoozles, ya there?" Toph asked, you could tell she was angry.

"Damn it, Toph shoot me now. Please!" I yelled to her. "Snoozles, I just got word that Katara was in an accident." Toph said, she had a job at the news station.

"No duh Toph!" I yelled at the phone.

"Sokka it isn't her fault. Toph is just concerned." Suki said trying to calm me down.

"Yeah, Sokka maybe I shouldn't tell you what we just found out." Toph said.

* * *

Dun, dun dun!!! Where is Katara? If I messed up on her last name please tell me!!!! I gave you a hint on what happened to Katara. If ya figure it out, good job!!! Please feed my fires and reply!!! 

The things I don't own:

A: TLA  
Burton  
Chevy  
Toyota  
BMW  
Boys like Girls  
Good Charlotte  
or any of the other companies I mentioned….

Peaze!!!

RMTA


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you to Beast of Brisingr!! The only replier out of all 30 of yall!!!! So thank you very much to her/him and read her/his stories:

Katara: The First Adventure

&

Me against the world –A teen titans fan fic

Again I don't own A: TLA…wait let me check with my lawyer…yep I own nada!!! Damn it!!!

Well for all of you who didn't reply this story isn't going to be a Zutara until I get your opinion. So be happy!!!! Cause it's all your fault!!! Kudos to Goth Arctic snow Wolf!!! And go read his/her stories too!!! K, just to let you guys know, with IB homework, sports, and everything else I should update as soon as I can, unfortunately that can mean 3 days or 10, which ever I can do. But I am trying, so please reply so I know I'm trying for something. Oh, and heads up, I know in the series Katara is a strong girl but wont really go and break rules but in my story she's a kick ass woman who will do anything for her friends. So if she seems OOC near the end I'm sorry. This is just how I think Katara should be. And Toph seems a little bit…weak at school. But in my defense she just moved and then the most popular girl made fun of her. But now she is the kick ass girl we all love so much! So give me a break.

CYA!!!!

* * *

Katara woke up and felt her head begin to pulse. She lifted up her hand to soothe the pain when her hand touched something wet…and sticky. Bringing her hand down she saw she had a gash from about the left top side of her forehead to the back of her ear. Looking over to see the damage she saw that the passenger's side was totally caved in. She tried to open her door but it too was jammed.

"Great just fucking great!" I yelled before grabbing my head in pain from her outburst. I looked around to find another way out. Then I spotted it, the back window. I grabbed the emergency kit and put on the extra gloves, jacket and other stuff on before trying to open the window.

_Oh, of course just my fucking luck!!! The damn windows stuck! What else can add to __my __crappy day!!!_

With one last futile attempt I sighed and through my hands up. I grabbed my left fist with my right and prepared for a vertical elbow strike. With a deep breathe I brought my arm forward, and then threw it back against the glass, causing it to shatter. I quickly covered my head to avoid the glass. After the glass was on the ground I pushed the remaining shards from the window out of the frame. I noticed that my elbow's sleeve had ripped and cut into my elbow. I smiled looking at my way out.

_I did it!!!_

I knew those Tae Kwon Do classes weren't just a waste of time, like Sokka had told me so many times. I looked around to see where I was. I was approximately 45 miles from home, and the closest house was Suki's about 12 miles away. Then it was Zuko's who about 20 miles away was. Suki was gone so to Zuko's it is! I realizing everyone still didn't know where I was.

_More reason to leave sooner_

I slowly crept over the broken window and placed my first foot onto my bed. I sucked in a breath as my knee hit a piece of glass cutting through my jeans and lodging itself into my skin. As I stood up outside my smashed truck I gasped. On the passengers side the Durango sat with 4 dead teenagers from my school sat. Seeing them like that I couldn't hold it down. Just a few weeks ago I saw them, now they were dead. I leaned over the wall of the bed and barfed up my stomach.

* * *

"What aren't you telling us Toph?" I yelled into the speaker. Just then Aang came rushing in.

"What's up?" He asked looking at me, then Suki, then the phone on the table. "Who's that?" He asked sitting down.

"Shhh! Toph is going to share some important info that she's been holding out on us." I snarled at the phone.

"Chill, Snoozles. I just got this info. Is that Aang who just came in?" She asked.

"Just tell us damn it!! This is my sister, Katara! The one who was always there for us! But now she needs us…and I…can't help her," I said collapsing again.

"Sokka, you need to relax or you'll go into shock. Listen we all want to find Katara and help her," Aang said.

"So, Toph what's the news?" Suki asked.

"Well according to the police they found some evidence in Kat's car. Apparently it was too graphic to report on the news so they didn't mention it." She said. I felt my stomach compact in fear of what was to come. "They found blood on the inside of the car-"

"Oh Thanks Toph!! That is exactly what I wanted to know. That my sister is somewhere probably bleeding to death if she hasn't done so already!" I yelled putting my head in my hands. I heard Suki squeak before leaving for the kitchen. I knew Suki didn't like blood.

"If you'll let me finish! Thank you, the officers found blood but not enough to cause her to die. In the back they also found that the back window was broken. Due to the blood around it the investigators are thinking she was thrown through the window when the cars crashed or she got out herself. They also found vomit near the back left tire." She said. I almost felt if my stomach went up into my throat. I looked over at Aang who too was smiling. At that time Suki walked in and I scooped her up.

"She might be alive!" I told her before pulling her in for a kiss.

_Katara is alive!!!_

"That's great Sokka, where is she?" Suki asked and that was when my stomach went back to my toes.

"Do they know where she is?" Aang asked Toph.

"No, with all the new snow falling they can't track any footprints."

"Wait a second…" Aang mumbled, obviously deep in thought.

"Great, just great. So we find out she didn't die by the crash, but she'll end up dyeing from hypothermia!" I yelled. Storming back to the couch.

"How many of us went on out boarding trip to Copper?" Aang asked.

"I don't remember. I think it was you, me, Zuko, Toph, and Katara. Why?" I asked wondering where he was going at.

"What did the anchor lady say?" Aang asked a grin spreading on his face. "About the boards?" he continued.

"Um….that they found some in the bed of her truck." I replied still confused.

"No, she said four…" Suki corrected me, obviously getting what Aang was saying.

"3…2…1…" I heard Toph say.

Then it all clicked. 5 of us had gone snowboarding! There were only 4 in the back!

"She must have taken her board; she always has her boots on. So that means she probably is still alive!" I shouted, jumping up.

"That is if the cold hasn't gotten to her." Aang said, dampening everyone's spirit as he walked over to the window.

"What's up with you? You're always the optimistic one." I asked, teasing him.

"Yeah Aang, stop worrying about her. If I know our girl she's boarding home and having the time of her life." Toph said.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Did you and Aang switch brains?" I asked Aang and Toph.

"Sokka I'm fine! It's just…uhhh! Katara was my first best friend. She was the one that introduced me to everyone. She helped me with everything! And now, she might be gone." He said, and mumbled the last four words.

"Hey, Katara is the one who helped everyone. Toph remember when Azula was picking on you as a freshman because you were the new girl?" Suki asked.

"How can I forget?" Toph replied, you could easily tell she cringed when she remembered the teasing.

"Well didn't Katara beat Azula and got suspended for it when she heard about it?" She said, I had almost forgotten about that. True dad was pissed when he found out, but he couldn't do anything. The next day he was being shipped off to Iraq. He did ground her for most of the suspension but I could tell he was happy that she did that just to help her friend.

"Oh yeah, didn't Azula wind up with a large gash on her face and a broken arm?" Aang said turning back to us, with a genuine smile.

"Yep, and dad made Katara pay for the medical bills. And let me tell you that was one large chunk out of her account." I told them.

"Oh and remember the time we went to the Fall Out Boy concert?" Suki asked.

"When did this happen?" Toph asked. I had forgotten, this was when we just befriended Aang and before Toph was there.

"Well before you joined our gAang we went and saw a FOB concert and when it was over, we were leaving and a fight started." Suki began.

"And somehow one of the guys shoved another guy into Katara. Then the guy turned around and called Katara a 'stupid bitch for getting in his way'. Well you know Katara. She just punched the guy in the jaw. Zuko joined in too after hearing that and in the end most of the guys were unconscious, apparently they had been drunk and kicked out of the concert earlier due to the fact that they had already started a few riots earlier. And in the middle of the guys stood Katara, a proud grin smacked on her face. Zuko was there too but, he didn't do as much damage as Katara. Zuko looked pretty bad too cuts all over his face and 2 black eyes. A possible sprained arm, but Katara, oh Katara! She had only a black eye. It was hilarious!" Suki said, smiling from the memory.

"Yep, Katara is one tough bitch. She can so handle this storm." Toph said. Just then a knock at the door grabbed everyone's attention. Looking through the window Aang told us it was a cop.

"Oh shit, what is going on now?" Toph asked.

* * *

Please reply!! Let me know my ideas are wanted!!!! 


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you to the 3 who replied out of the 39 who looked!!!! Come on guys!!!! So far the Zutara thing is 50:50 so reply!!!! In this chapter I use a ton of snowboarding lingo, it's what me and my friends call them so if it doesn't make any since, just reply and I'll explain it!!! Hey look, another reason to reply!

Thank you to:

KaTaAnG fOr EvEr- his/her story Drabbles of Avatar life

Kohroxmysox- his/ her stories Six Flags: Ba Sing Se, New Look, and Zutara were not dead yet

Beast of Brisingr- her story Katara: The first adventure, and Jet Takutso Must Die

I own nada!!! Except my puppy Riley!!! So back off!!! Muahahahahaha!!! Riley is mine!!! All mine!!!!

To get chapter 4, I need a grand total of 7 replies!!!! Can you do that? I sure hope so!!!

* * *

I landed my rock'n roll from the metal rail bar on the stairs. I had taken the short cut through the park to save time and heat. I grinned looking back at the bar. It must be at least a 2.5 foot drop. That so beat our competition the last time we went boarding. The five of us were seeing who could grind and have the biggest drop with out whipping out. Zuko, Toph and I tied with a 2 footer. Sokka tried a 3 footer but 

had a nasty whipe out. Aang never liked grinding rails but he was a pro at the half pipe and boxes. I ollied over some of the little plastic turtles that were covered by the snow remembering where everything was while being shielded by the snow. I did a sharp turn right before the large hill that stood in my way. Bending down to unstrap, I looked up to the sky. Usually you can see a little sun light peaking out, but at this time no dice. The snow just kept falling down, taking away my hope.

_Death by freezing my ass off on my way home, just the way I wanted to die_

I joked before shivering from the cold. My jeans had gotten wet and were sticking to my skin like a second frozen layer. In my gloves I shifted around the hand warmers to try to warm me up. I took my numb hands out of their warm protection to retie my hair back. I winced at the pain when I tugged my

hair back from my forehead when it stretched my gash. I put my gloves back on and quickly grabbed my board. I didn't stop running until I reached to top of the hill. As a kid living here I remembered this hill. I remember having my mom drop me and my bike off and I'd play here for hours. Most of the time I'd

meet my old friend Yue here, that is until she moved. But near sunset I'd get on my bike and ride home. It was a good 15-20 minute bike ride but this hill was the worst. But I'd make it home before the street lights turned on. That was before mom passed away. I sat down, not caring about my already freezing jeans, breathing deeply from the hard run. I hated that day, but I remember it so clearly.

I had mom drop me off at the park at 12:00 that day with my bike and a sack lunch. I told Yue that I'd meet her here and we could swap lunches. At the time, mom was working down at the downtown station as a cop. It took up most of her time, but she loved her job. I don't blame her. I could never be satisfied sitting behind a desk, day in and day out. I think I get the from both my parents. Dad was never

the one to like a same day schedule either. After Yue got there and we ate we played. It kinda got boring just Yue and me but nobody else that I knew would join me and her. Sokka was to shy because he had a crush on Yue and "it's too weird to play with your crush and your sister at a playground". It was 6:00 when I headed home. When I made it home Sokka and I started to argue immediately. That night I

couldn't remember what it was about, but now I remember clearly as glass. There was only one biscuit left and I wanted it for a dessert after dinner, but of course Sokka wanted it too. That night I remembered being so happy, until the there was that knock. Dad had gone to the door and opened it. I heard him gruffly say, "Come in." before Sokka took me into my room and tucking me into bed. I was 6,

but even I knew something was wrong. Giving me a kiss on the check, Sokka turned on my music box and shut the door. I silently got out of bed and edged over to living room. Sneaking a peak I saw the cop was our family's good friend Bato, he was my mom's partner.

"I'm sorry to come so late." Bato said oddly nerves. "I thought the kids would have been in bed, at least Katara."

"Don't worry about it, now what can I do for you? Aren't you supposed to be working tonight?" my dad asked him.

"Well that's the thing, we were investigating a gang shooting, and the ones who got away drove by and must have thought we were more of the gang that they killed. They…they shot. I couldn't…I couldn't do anything. "Bato said, stumbling over the words.

"Bato, what happened?"My dad asked, suddenly going very ridged.

_What was Bato saying? The gang shot but…what? Did they hit a car or something?_

"The shot her Hakoda!!! Right in front of me!!!" Bato yelled, standing up.

"Where? Is she ok?" Daddy said standing up real quick.

"Near Colfax and Colorado. I don't know if the body is still there, but you can go down. They'll let you." Bato said trying not to cry.

"Can you watch the kids? While I…go?" Dad asked.

"Of course."Bato replied before daddy went to get a coat.

_What happened to mommy? Is she ok?_

I didn't have a good feeling with the adults acting weird so I sneaked into the garage and into the back of daddy's car. I heard him enter the garage and slam the car door shut. He speed quickly to the spot and squealed to a quick halt. I poked my head up to see daddy talking to an officer. "Yes…husband" was all I heard before dad drove on. As dad parked again his phone rang. Again I looked out, but this time I didn't

stop. Outside, on the ground laid a woman. She was really pretty, with dark skin and beautiful brown hair tied back. She was looking up and her expression was blank. "What do you mean, she's not there?" I vaguely heard my dad say before I realized that the woman lying on the ground was my mom. "Mom!" I shouted before jumping out of the car and running over to her. "Mommy?" I asked shaking her, trying to

get her to wake. But her eyes didn't move. The were like stone. None existent. "Mommy!" I screamed this time, pleading to her to wake up. I felt gentle hand pick me up but I squirmed away. "Mommy!" I yelled again grabbing her shoulder and shaking it firmly. It was then I noticed that my little hand was wet. I looked at it saw it was covered in red. I looked down at my legs and saw I was sitting in a puddle

of this red stuff. At the time I didn't know what it was, but now I do. I know now why mom will never come back. But then I didn't. I didn't know why I had to tell all the kids at school, my mommy wasn't coming back when they asked what was wrong. I didn't know why Daddy and Sokka were so sad for a long time. I just didn't know. And I feel awful about it. While everyone was mourning mom's death, I

was off playing with toys. It makes me feel awful now. I took in a shaky breath and remembered where I was. I quickly stood up and strapped back in. Taking a deep breath I started down the hill. Enjoyment taking over I did a few falling leaves before doing a butter. I laughed feeling the crisp air blowing in my face. I saw some bus seats and started down toward them and did a 5-O grind on them. With a soft

landing I did some nose and tails, wheelies, and air to fakies. I laughed as I came to a complete stop. Zuko's house was right down the street, so I headed off again. My jeans were just frozen fabric against my legs when I didn't have any hills to go down. When I reached the gate to community Zuko lives in I walked over, well as one can walk when there pants are frozen, to see if a guard was on duty. And of

course to make my life fuck any more, there wasn't one. I through my board over the fence, having it land softly onto a large pile of powder. I skillfully climbed the fence. This wasn't the first time I've sneaked over. Zuko's dad would have the security guard tell him if any of Zuko's none-wealthy friends stopped by-aka, Sokka, Toph, Aang, Suki, or I. Jet, Mai, and Ty Lee were fine- So to get over without

telling the guard we'd have someone go ask him for directions and one would climb over. Most of the time it would be me, because I was the fastest. When I got over, I'd distract the guard from the inside while everyone got over. I jumped down from the good 10 foot elegant gate into 3 feet of snow.

"Great! Just fucking great!!!! If I make through this alive I'm going to kill Sokka for making me go!!!" I yelled into the abandoned streets. If I left about 12:00, crashed at 3:30, walked it's now probably about 4:30. I stumbled out of my sinkhole and stepped…into another 3 feet of snow.

_Now my life officially __fucked up and full of crap_

I started to get tired after a little bit, but continued on. I shivered as I stepped another frozen, wet foot into the snow. I lost feeling in my feet a few hours ago. Now I could barely move them. My hands just clung to my snowboard. The windblown snowflakes stung my face.

_Right, left, right, left, right, left_

I kept telling myself. Finally I couldn't take it any more. I sat down and laid my head back into the freezing snow, and closed my eyes. A short nap will do me good...

* * *

"Yes, Hello. Are you Sokka Zala?" The cop asked me. 

"No, I'm his best friend, Aang. What can I do for you?" I asked still questioning him.

"I need to speak to Sokka, It's about his sister? Haven't you seen the news?" He asked looking at me, seeing my questioning gaze.

"Please, come on in." Suki said stepping into the door way.

"Thank you miss, and you are?" He asked stepping inside.

"Oh, hi, I'm Suki. Sokka's girlfriend." She said showing him to a seat.

"And you must be Sokka." The officer said seeing the distressed Sokka on the couch.

"Sir, I hate to be rude but…why in hell are you here?" He asked very aggressively.

"Well, I was sent here to make sure you knew about your sister." He said looking at Sokka, who just huffed and rolled his eyes. "Well now that I know you do, I also wanted to let you know that there was some information held back from the-"

"Well, sir, again I **hate** to be rude but we know about the blood, and vomit so if your done would you mind being on your way." Sokka replied fiercely.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I see this is a bad time…Well as soon as we getting anything new we'll let you know." He said as he headed to the door. "Oh yes, I almost forgot. Bato told me to give this to you," he began pulling out a folded piece of paper, "And told me to tell you that he personally is putting himself on the case to help find your sister." He said before handing Sokka the note and walking out the door. Just then I realized that nobody but us knew about the snowboard.

"Wait sir!" I called to him running out the door, and into a face worth of blasted snow

"Yes, Aang, was it? What is it?" He yelled over the snow.

"Firstly I want to apologize for Sokka he usually isn't this rude to officers and-"

"Don't worry about that, Bato told me that he probably would be a little tense." He said chuckling.

"Yeah, that's Sokka. Oh yeah, and Katara will be on her snowboard. There were only 4 in her truck when there should have been 5." I told him, blocking more snow. At first he seemed shocked that teenagers could find this out, but just shook it off.

"Thank you. Do you know how good of a boarder she is?" He asked

"She's excellent." I told him.

"Thank you." He said before heading into his car and reaching for his communicator on his shoulder. "Hey Frank, I have word that the lost girl Katara is on a snowboard-"Is all I heard before I shut the door, shielding all of us from the snow.

_Man Kat is one tough, kick ass bitch to survive out there…_

"So Sokka what did the note say?" I asked as I merrily came in. He didn't say anything just pointed to the table where is sat, folded neatly. I walked over and picked it up.

_Dear Sokka, _

_I'm really sorry about Katara. We are continuously looking for her, and I put myself head of this search, so I'll always be out there. Kat is a strong woman, one of the strongest I know. If anyone can make it it's her. Remember when she got lost when she was 7? She was fine then and she'll be fine now. If we find anything, I'll make sure you are the first to know about it. Remember Katara is smart and strong, she'll want you to be strong too. I haven't gotten a hold of your dad yet, so no need to worry about that. I don't want you to go out looking for her. The last thing we need is two Zalas out lost in the snow. Katara is her mom, they both can do anything. You of all people should know this__! I'm expecting you to pay for the diner we're going to have after this._

_Bato_

"That's cool." I said before folding it up and setting it down. "Hey, what happened to Toph?" I asked seeing that phone was hung up.

"She's coming over." Suki said.

"I'm going to find her." Sokka said before getting up and leaving.

* * *

Not a big dramatic cliffy but hey, I thought Kat's for this chapter was good…remember 5 replies total!!!! Skool has started so don't expect chapters soon!!!!

Oh and by the way...I don't know if you've noticed but for those who reply I mention their story on mine!!! Look, more reasons to reply! Notice a patern here????

-Peace-  
RMTA


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I own not the show Avatar and never not the station MTV. MTV I could care less about but ownership of Avatar is on my wish list.

Well from the 5 who replied and getting asked out on the first week of school, my ego has reached an all time high!!! And for that I'm writing the next chapter!!! Hurray!!! From all the replies Zutara won!!!! I'm sorry for those who chose not but you can skip it!!! It will probably be next chapter!!! Maybe a little in this chapter, we'll see. I'll include this chapter's replies too!!!

I saw the Bourne Ultimatum today, greatest fight scenes and car chases I've seen in a long time And laughed my ass of at my husband to be, Jackie Chan, with my boyfriend at Rush Hour 3. Things are looking good!!! Unfortunately, I just think we'd be better friends. In your opinion what is the best way to dump a guy? Guys can answer too!!

Ok dedications!!!

Anonymous Person (aka Lindsay)  
joehalo15- Read his story Unexpected Company  
KaTaAnG fOr EvEr  
Kohroxmysox  
Beast of Brisingr

So we did make it past 7 but 27 of you didn't!!! So because we got 5 this time, no chapter 5 until we get a grand total of 20 reviews!!! Yes, so get people to reply!!! And I'll only count one review per person!!! You can of course review like a thousand times, please do, but I'll only count it as 1!!! It's just to test out people's loyalty!!! If were close and I think were good I'll let you know by writing the next chapter!!! So good luck!!! It's just 5 more then last time so for the 27 of you that read, it should be easy!!!

Oh and just to let ya'll know…Sokka's POV is about a few hours behind Katara's right now. So when the cop left Katara was at the park. Does that make sense? So right now Katara's probably hopping the fence….

Peace!!!

* * *

"Sokka, listen to Bato!!! It's useless to just go out there!!!" Suki yelled at Sokka as I entered their house. 

"So what did I miss?" I joked, hanging up my coat. It was kinda easy to figure out that Sokka wanted to go out and find his sister, hell we all did, but we had to stay here. Sokka had good reason for acting so rash.

"Shut the fuck up Toph." Sokka growled at me, heading towards the door

"Listen here buddy!! If you want to go freeze your fucking ass of out there be my guest. But just think of this. How would Katara feel when she gets back to find out that your dead because you went outside because you thought you could save her? She'd be all by herself!!! Do you want that? What about us? How do you think Suki, Aang or I will feel? What about your dad? He couldn't leave Iraq so promptly, so Katara will be all by herself." I screamed at him as he froze not opening the door. I could see that I was breaking through his thick skull, but just to make sure…

"Just think of all those boys, immature, ruthless, sick, boys! What will they do once you're gone? Who's going to protect Katara? She'll get raped every week, daily even if your not here! Jet'll probably come back." That did it!

"No one is to leave this house! Understand! I want someone to be watching the news for anything new! Suki do you mind going and making snacks for everyone? Everyone's cell must be on!!! We're going to find her even if…I don't know but it's not good!!! No boy is touching my sister without my ok." He yelled, but mumbled the last part.

_That's our Sokka!_

Everyone went into action immediately. About a half an hour later we were all bored.

"Hey guys, what if we finished the song to pass the time!" Aang finally said.

For that past year we created a band, Elements, that included Sokka and Aang as guitar, Sokka electric and Aang bass, Zuko on drums, Katara our lead vocals, and myself vocals, piano, and occasionally guitar. Suki usually runs the recording room in the basement while we play. Last time when we were all up at Copper we started a new song "And still she runs". It seems kinda lame, but we're actually pretty good. We played at prom last year and made some major cash.

"Sounds good." Sokka said pulling out our song notebook from his backpack.

We had started about half of it up at Copper, and now we just had to finish it. Most of our songs were good, but I really liked this one. It took us about another half hour to finish.

"Hey Suki, come in here! We finished!!" Aang yelled into the kitchen, where Suki was baking a fresh batch of cookies and making our 3rd pot of hot chocolate.

"Awesome, do you want to record it now, or wait?" She asked as we all looked at each other.

"I say we wait, we couldn't record without Kat. She's our lead vocals." Aang said sitting back down.

"Sure we can, it's good to know what it sounds like, besides Toph can sing it." Sokka said.

"I'm with Snoozles, we can re-record it plus we got nothing but time." I replied already heading down stairs with out waiting for an answer.

"Fine, but I don't like it and it wasn't my idea!" Aang said also coming down stairs.

Inside the recording both we put on our instruments.

"You guys ready?" Suki asked into the microphone.

"One, two, three!" I said before Sokka started a quick, dark, fast paste cord.

"Ohhhh!  
Ohhhh!  
Oh……

She's running, hiding  
Terrified to get caught  
She's tired of fighting  
Too long she has fought

Her blond hair gone red  
From the blood that continues to shed  
She wishes she was dead  
She wishes she never fledAnd still she runs

She's scarred, afraid  
Day by day she tries to survive  
Trying to avoid the raids  
She needs help to revive

Her blond hair gone red  
From the blood that continues to shed  
She wishes she was dead  
She wishes she never fled  
And still she runs

She wants the love that she never had  
Day by day she survives  
In a way she's glad  
He's out of all of their lives

And still she runs!  
And still she runs!

She sits and she'll cry  
but she'll start to run  
All she wants to do is fly  
Fly into the sun  
Looking for her real friends

And still she runs"

"That was great guys! It will probably be even better if we have Zuko and Kat in here too, but I love the lyrics!" Suki said into the mic.

"Thanks, I'm glad we finished it." Sokka said setting down his guitar.

"Hey, I thought we rock!" I said as we filled out of the recording room and upstairs. And as we left nobody noticed the cell phone left in the recording room with the words 'Missed Message-Katara Cell' flashing on the screen.

* * *

I felt the flame draw me in, although I was hesitant to go near it. I was so scarred and alone. I couldn't feel my limbs as I got up. I felt the sun brake through the clouds. The snow disappeared! My friends were calling my name. There was a slight breeze that felt good against my hot skin. And on the tail of it I could hear an echo. 

"My little Iceberg, My little snow flake. Stay strong, you are ice. You can do anything. You are my daughter." The voice said before I shook awake.

With a yelp I jump out of my comfortable position. I huddled up in the snow. By now my fingers were probably minutes from getting frost bite. By now my toes probably were already dead.

"My little iceberg, my little snowflake" still echoed in my head.

_It was my mom. She…she believes in me. _

With most of my strength I got up, and continued to walk. I was almost there. Zuko's family's house was a good 200 meters away, and with each step I felt my energy drain lower and lower. I don't know why I still grabbed my board but I clung to it like it was a life saver. Now I was 100 meters away. By now I had barely any vigor left.

I climbed up the driveway, slowly, feeling unconsciousness start up my frozen limbs. My eyes grew hazed and my lids fluttered as I lifted my numb hand to the door. With a swift knock, I had to catch my balance hoping for Zuko to hear me. I couldn't tell if he opened the door, all I remember is my legs giving away and me collapsing into a cold sleep.

* * *

Ok!!! Remember a total of 20 replies!!! 

Oh and FYI And she still runs belongs to me!!! YOU CAN'T TAKE IT WITHOUT ASKING ME!!!  
So do me a favor and just ask!

Reasons to reply…

Zutara or not!  
To continue the story!  
Help me out with my boyfriend!!!

It's all up to you now!! Let me know who cares!!!

RMTA


	5. Chapter 5

I am so sorry I haven't been able to post anything for such a while!!!! My computer at home won't allow me onto (majorly pissess me off!!!!) so I can't add anything!!!! GRRRRRRRRRR!!!! But I am able to from a friends computer.

To answer many peoples questions: Me and my boyfriend are fine, he was being an ass (as usual, for him at least)

Ok 17, 20 close enough. But fer sure, I want 20!!! Plez!!! I'll try to update more often but until I am able to get on my home comp, no dice.

Disclamer: I OWN NOTHING!!!! I didn't get avatar for christmas, (tear TT) but watever!!!!!!

* * *

I sat there in my living room. Both Azula and dad had left earlier this morning, missing most of the storm. I sat on the couch changing the channel trying to find something somewhat good. All this god damn morning we had a fucking power outage, so lucky me had to listen to the radio. From what I could tell there were some crashes but nothing huge, just minor car damages. There was that one crash that 4 people died in, but hell that was their own god damn fault. They were the ones drunk and driving on the wrong side of the damn road. They did say that the driver of the other vehicle had oddly disappeared. Wonder what's up with that? It was just a few minutes ago the electricity came back on. I had just come into the kitchen to make some popcorn and charge up my cell, which had been dead for the past day and a half, when my phone came to life with missed calls.

_Strange, I wonder what's up. I never get this many calls…_

The first was from dad.

"Zuko, it's Ozai, the storm has me stuck at work, try not to destroy anything." He hung up with a harsh click. The next message was from Azula.

"Hey Zuzu. I'm going to stay at Mai's house. Touch any of my stuff, and I'll beat the fucking shit out of you in the fucking…" I rolled my eyes and hit the delete button.

"Sparky, hey it's Toph. Just wanted to make sure the storm didn't get you too bad! Give me a call once you get the chance, we should get the gang together sometime soon! Cya Later!" I slipped the popcorn into the bowl and hit the next button.

"Zuko, its Aang. I got some bad news…Katara was in a car accident." As soon as I heard that the popcorn bowl fell from my hands. I heard the distant crash as the popcorn scattered. "We don't know her condition or even where she is. That's all I know, right now I'm driving over to Sokka's house. He's probably about to have a cow."

_That one crash, the driver of the car disappeared…could have been Katara? No, it couldn't have…could it?_

I pushed the info button. "Message received at 10:27"

_10:27, it was now 12:25. That was almost 2 hours ago!!! Holy crap! Katara's been out in 0 degree weather for 2 hours! True a lot can happen in 2 hours…_

I looked down at my phone to see that there were 5 more calls; maybe there was some good news…

"Hey Zuko, its Toph. I'm at work and I heard that Katara got in a car crash, that's all we know right now, but I'm going to find out more. What we do know is that the crash was caused by 3 drunken asses driving on the wrong side of the road. Unfortunately the morons died, apparently it was Jin, Ruon-Jian, and Chan. From the dead bodies they can guess that she crashed at about 10:00. To bad we couldn't have put them on there death beds ourselves, eh? So I'll call you back when we got more info. Peace."

_More crap that didn't help me_

"Zuko, Hi it's Suki. Aang probably already called you but Kat was in an accident. We heard on the news that you guys had a power outage, which is why we guessed you hadn't called. Toph is supposed to call with more information-˝

In the background I heard Sokka start yelling, "It's my entire fault!"

"Oh Zuko, I have to go. I'll make sure someone calls you to give you more information. We hope to see you soon, when all this is over."

I quickly turned on the tv to the news. "Please tell me the news recorded this morning, please." I mumbled under my breath. Finding this morning's news under the recorded menu and hit play.

"Well let's go to the streets with Kim, Kim?"

"Hi Ryan so far today we've had minor crashes with few injuries but this has got to be the worst. 3 teenagers driving under the influence crossed the medium and crashed into the Avalanche, the 3 teenagers died upon impact. The driver of the Avalanche, on the other hand, has oddly disappeared. Currently we don't know the owner of the truck, nor their condition- Oh wait! We just got the name. Her name is Katara Zala. There is some blood apparently inside the truck and 4 snowboards in the back. We can't find the owners of the boards, and are currently sending out a search party for the 17 year old girl but because there is now foot prints officials can't get a trail." The anchor woman said. In the background you could see the truck, and it looked awful. The passenger's side was completely dented in and most of the windows were shattered.

"Well our prayers go out to the girl. Now on other news, gas prices have gone up again-˝

_My fucking ass you care…_

I walked over to my phone and hit the next button.

"Hey Zuzu, saw that your girlfriend crashed. Too bad, huh? And with her being out there in this weather for an hour isn't a good sign. Oh yeah, Mai wants to know when the funeral is…bye, bye!"

I nearly threw the phone. I pressed the delete button and continued my rage…

_Azula's right, it was an hour then now it's 2, no one can survive in this freezing weather! Plus she could be hurt and not able to make it home!_

My hands started to shake. I couldn't take another death. Especially if it was Katara's she didn't disservice it. They've had enough crap given to them. There mom died, and she was right there to watch it, then her dad is deployed to Iraq and then her grandma leaves, it's just not fair. I pressed the next button scared to know was it said.

"Zuko it's Toph. We don't know much but we do know Katara got out of her truck. Apparently she broke the back window and crawled out. When she got out on the bed she threw up, our guess would be because of the dead idiots. After that we don't know anything. Azula left a message here on Sokka's phone so we assumed that she called you too; don't listen to the bitch. Azula doesn't know anything about Katara! If anyone of us could survive out there it's Katara. You and I both know that, as well as everyone here. Don't' loose hope Zuko. If we loose hope then there's no way Katara will make it home. I'm over at Sokka's house so come on over whenever you get the chance. Cya Sparky!"

Toph was right. Azula had no idea what she's talking about. Katara was the strongest of all of us. She's saw her own mom die! She's also been handed a lot of crap too, but every time she's gotten back up. I smiled, remembering a memory, when she had gone out with that ass, Jet. One night when he had way too much to drink, probably at the beginning of her junior year, he called her a bitch and told her to get him another beer. When she told him no, he slapped her. Boy did he piss her off! I swear even by the time I picker her up, she was still steaming. All that was left of Jet was a heap of purple and blue. That's one thing about Katara, she's defiantly a fighter. Although she's got a kind heart. I nearly killed Jet when I heard him and his buddies trapped Katara near the school and raped her.

Ever since she started dating him at the end of sophomore year I've never trusted him. It was the Monday after she beat him. That whole day he'd been acting weird. Like really being nice for what happened. Aang, Sokka, Toph, Suki- Suki just sat there with the person who wasn't skating at the time- and I had plans to go to the skate park after school, while Katara was going to go home to study. And Sokka being the insane over protector that he is made sure she promised to call him once she got home or if she changed her plans. It was already a half an hour after school ended and Katara hadn't called. It only takes 10 minutes to reach the school from her house. Everyone was starting to get a little worried, because Katara never forget to call, knowing how angry Sokka would be.

It was now 45 minutes so we decided to figure out what was up. I didn't have a good feeling so I told Sokka to send Suki home. He told her to go home incase Katara was there or just slow getting home. At the school we split up, me and Toph and Sokka and Aang. We almost circled the whole school until we reached a small back allay. It was there we heard Katara scream. I swear just the scream alone caused my blood to boil. It was full of pain and fear. I told Toph to get Aang and Sokka while went to Katara. I ran into the allay and almost lost it. On the ground was Katara with Jet on top of her. On the side stood two of Jet's buddies with their dicks sticking out of their jeans like it was some party. I walked behind Jet, picked him up by his collar and slammed him into the brick wall. Instantly I felt the two going to grab me when I heard them get attacked by Sokka and Aang. I saw Toph quickly pull Katara away and cover her up as much as possible and then came over to Jet. In all my years I have never seen Toph so mad.

"What the fucking hell do you think your doing?! You fucking ass! Do you know what the hell you've done?"

And what does that idiot do? "Damn bitch, had it coming. She can't treat my ass like nothing. She deserved it."

No force in the world could have stopped that punch that flew from Toph. She hit him in the gut so hard that the one hit caused blood to drip from his mouth.

"How dare you! You mother fucking prick!" She whispered in his ear. I saw that his nose had already begun to swell from when I threw him into the wall, leaving it broken.

"And the funning thing is, I'd do it again too." He told her as I held him in front of her, so she could beat the shit out of him.

"Why you fucking bastard…" She said before she punched his chest, breaking a rib or two and if that wasn't enough throwing a few more punches. And with that I picked him up again and put his back to the wall.

"You stay the hell away from her, got it?" I told him, shaking him a little bit.

"Whatcha gonna do about it?" He said. I hit the side of his jaw with a backhand breaking his jaw if not doing more damage and knocking him unconscious. With that I through him against the wall probably breaking a limb of some sort. When I turned around Sokka was giving a final punch to the last friend and Aang was on the phone with the police.

That's another thing, mess with Katara and you got Aang, Sokka, Toph and me to deal with. It felt so good to revenge Katara with every punch. It may surprise you but Sokka and Aang are really good fighters, once provoked. This happened right before Jet was sent to juvie. Katara was fine after a while, but it forever to get her to stop being paranoid. The rest was a blur, I was so angry. After nearly killing Jet I could still feel the anger pulse inside of me. Oddly enough, that whole ordeal brought all of us even more closer as a family.

Then when Katara was in eighth grade she found out that my dad beat me. I had just told everyone that my injuries were sparing induced. It didn't take long for Katara to see past that lie. She snuck over for three months to make sure I was ok. It was our secret, her coming over. We both decided not to tell anyone. She would hop the fence, and climb from the vines onto our roof where I'd let her into my room. She would help heal my cuts and bruises. That when on for about a year. Unfortunately not everything good lasts.

One night, after my dad had beaten me, Katara was icing a bruise on my forehead when my dad came in to go another round on my face. That's when he saw her.

"How long has she been helping you?" He asked smirking.

"A good th-˝

"3 months." Katara replied harshly.

"So which friend are you?" He asked turning to Katara, the smirk never leaving his face.

"I'm Katara." She replied again standing up. At that time I was so terrified for her. She was standing up to my dad. MY Dad! He wouldn't hold back on beating her. Not just because she was a girl or wasn't even part of the family.

"The one who's damn mom died right?" He said, in a mock tone. Katara's eyes turned to ice at that comment. Katara at the time, like I, was a 2nd degree black belt, so she could defend herself but not for long. My dad didn't really fallow the sparring rules. He was more of a street fighter.

"Correct."

"Dad's a marine?"

"Yes."

"Well we better take you home now, shouldn't we?" He said way too agreeably, and opening the door wider to let her out of my room. I went to stand up, but my dad rushed to me and striked me down.

"Just stay here, I can handle him." She whispered in my ear while grabbing her bag. She walked swiftly past my dad in a very erect manor. At that time I was so mortified for her sake. I unsteadily went to my bed, pulled the covers up, and closed my eyes. I prayed that tomorrow, when I saw Katara she would be fine.

That night my dad surprised me, he didn't come in and yell or beat me. The next morning I didn't see him either. I was terrified as Mai's mom dropped us off at school. I slowly walked down the steps to our hallway searching for Katara. Then I saw her. Her cheek was slightly swollen and bruised, but she was laughing. She and Suki were leaning up against some lockers while Aang and Sokka were in front of them. I walked up to them scared of what was to come.

"Ahh, if it isn't the person I should thank for this lovely beauty mark!" She said to me quickly winking at me, telling me that she'd explain later. "You have a nice punch there Zuko."

"That's what you get for sparring the King." I replied catching on.

"Well you got some bruises one your face so I wouldn't be talking much 'the King'." She joked back. Later at lunch she explained what happened. My dad did hit her but, barely. He also told her that if she didn't tell anyone about the beating he wouldn't hit me again. And since then he hasn't.

I smiled at the memory. Ever sense them my feelings for her had grown. I snapped out of my dream and pressed the next button.

_Please tell me you found her, please_

"Zuko, It's Aang. We think we have an idea. When we went snowboarding five of us went, but there were only four boards in the back of Katara's truck. We looked over here and we can't find Katara's boards or boots, so we think she snowboarding home. And if she's boarding there is nothing that can stop that girl. Oh, shit. Sokka's freaking out again and Toph's handling it. Got to go! Bye!"

_Katara was one of the best boarders I have ever met. If anyone could make it home, it was here. But still, not being found for three hours in this weather and being so far away…Katara you better be ok. _

I heard a soft noise at the door

_Damn kids throwing snowballs again. I was so not in the mood for those bloody rugrats. _

I opened the door to scream at the kids but there were none there, just falling snow.

"What the-˝ I said but then looked down and nearly threw up.

* * *

Plez Reply!!! I need it!! It's why write!!!!

Just 3 more!!!

RMTA


	6. Chapter 6

Heh heh...hey guys...I'm back :D ...again. Please don't hate me :(

I know I know it's been a while and I'm sorry! So instead of blabbing here is the next installment of Snowy Days.

Oh hell no Zuko thought as he stormed to the front door. Today was not the day to irritate him and he was going to prove it to the rugrat who was currently pushing his temper to the limit. With great, unnecessary force he ripped the door open, the brisk cold outside hardly affecting him.

"What do you want?" He bellowed out to the empty street.

Only silence answered his question. He was about to turn and slam the door shut when a piece of cloth fluttered in the wind near his feet. Looking closer to the ground he saw that the cloth was part of a shirt sleeve which covered a hand that was connected to a sleeping Katara. Or what he hoped to be just a sleeping Katara. Looking at her body, the unnatural blue hue of her skin. The way her face was completely blank but serine, almost as if she was in a deep, deep slumber.

The initial shock faded quickly until he felt fear and concern fill his body. His instincts kicking in, he grabbed the small girl into his arms and carried her inside, slamming the door shut with his foot. Her skin was eerily cold, but he tried not to think of it...but death couldnt' help but pop up in his brain. Shaking the morbid thought from his mind he hastened to his living room where he cautiously placed her on the couch. Frantically he grabbed her wrist and placed two digits on the pulse point there.

Ignoring his racing pulse he desperately searched for any sign of life. Getting impatient he reached for her other wrist again fighting to find her pulse.

No, no, no, no, no he said Unaware if he thought it or if it had echoed through he empty house. He could feel the tears start to form in his eyes, blur his vision, and slowly start to crawl down his face as the seconds ticked by.

"Anyone but Kat. Anyone but her." If he thought was panicking before it was soaring now. He realized now was not the time to panic, but he couldn't help it

This was Katara. The girl he'd love since forever. The one who not only looked out for his ass but everyone else's. She was always taking care of everyone. She always stood by your side thick and thin. Even when her world was on thin ice she would be standing stronger than ever, to ensure that everyone else's didn't crumble. She rolled with the punches. She took what life gave her and made lemonade out of it.

And he was sure as hell wasn't going to let her slpip through his fingers.

He placed his fingers over her pulse point in the grove of her neck. An hour could have passed without him knowing as he stayed frozen as her lifeless body trying to search for her pulse. He felt his lungs burning for air and released the deep breath he hadn't realized he'd taken. As he exhaled he laid his heavy head on her chest.

His head felt foggy. As if he wasn't able to accept the truth. And really, he couldn't. He closed his eyes. His mind hadn't registered him reaching and taking her hand in his. Softly stroking her thumb with his, almost trying to calm her down, or visa versa.

He let his mind wander. Probably the only thing he could do right now. He couldn't help but smile as his mind went to the memory of the day he first laid eyes on Kat. She was in the park, running around laughing. Too busy to notice a guy like him staring at her. Which might have been a good thing considering he was there with Sokka to beat up a kid who had a crush on her. Of course, he hadn't known they were siblings at the time, although he did know Sokka had a little sister. Earlier that day Sokka had called him and asked if he was buys. With a bored reply of no, Sokka mentioned beating this guy up- who for the life of him, Zuko couldn't remember his name. While Sokka's intentions of pounding the kid didn't interest him, the thought of beating the shit out of the guy that was currently occupying the lines of Azula's diary was just too compelling. Without questioning Sokka at all on his rash decision to attack the poor kid, they met up at the nearby park awaiting the arrival of their pray. They were sitting on a park bench to what Zuko thought had just happened to be in front of this cute girl playing tag with her friends. Sokka was continuously fighting and glancing around in every direction.

"Hey man, not that I mind kicking this guy's ass, but what's with your beef with him?" I asked sensing my friend's tension.

"Guy has a crush on my sister," Sokka replied while his head continued to swivel.

"A crush? A harmless little crush? That's it?" I asked trying not to laugh. I'd pity any fool who was crushing on his sister, not kick their ass. Maybe smack some common sense into them but that's it.

"Yes," Sokka growled. "I heard him talking about her. She's only 12. She doesn't need a boyfriend and I'm going to end it before anything starts. I'm not forcing you to be here. YOU can go home." he stated without emotion. One thing was for sure. He was dead set on not letting his sister have a boyfriend, and I respected that. Any guy this protective of his sister had to be loyal and a great friend to have.

"And you know he'll be here how?" I asked ignoring Sokka's comment of going home.

"He has soccer practice right over there. Was gonna confront him after and...explain that Kat is off limits." The poor kid. Never had a chance. The few minutes before they saw him, I thought about Sokka's sister.

_She must be amazing. Not only to have such a over-protective brother but to have someone from our grade crushing on her. Impressive._

The pummeling itself was quick and rather dull. Maybe the guy was a wimp or maybe he was exhausted from practice but the second Sokka's fist connected with his gut and the cute girl ran over yelling at him it clicked.

"Sokka! What are you thinking?" She yelled at him trying to swipe at his head.

"Kat, get your stuff we're going." He told her dodging her pitiful swings.

Well, technically two things clicked. First the cutey playing tag was indeed his little sister. Second that meant she was off limits. Especially to me. Not like I could play the innocent, I-didn't-know-she-was-off-limits card since I helped remind this poor guy he couldn't have her.

_Damn, I just royally screwed myself over..._

True now she wasn't just cute. She was fucking gorgeous. He remembered growing up and watching her do the same. Saw how she matured, in more ways than one if ya catch my drift. He honestly wasn't a pig, but he just couldn't help think about how she filled out her shirts so well, or how cute her ass was when she walked...ehm...

Waking in the present, he didn't even need to lift his head to realize he was still laying on Katara's chest. He could feel her shirt material was damp. Probably from the tears, that he felt their track dry on his face. It took him a second to remember everything. The crash, the storm, Katara...

He closed his eyes wishing he could fall back into the dream world where everything was perfect and joyful. Where he could make up anything he wanted, and didn't have to suffer any consequences. He closed his eyes again trying to ignore the fact that he'd never see her beautiful eyes anymore. His mind was just about gone when he froze.

No.

It couldn't be...

...could it?

He didn't really just...

no.

Did he really?

He could have sworn...

But no.

He couldn't bring himself to believe it.

He'd spent so long thinking it wasn't true.

Almost what seemed like a life time.

And yet he did...

...Did he say he loved her?

Awwww! Please don't kill me!

So this wasn't the original idea I had for this chapter. I had such awful writers block. And now I have it for the next chapter. I have a vague idea, but I would like some other ideas too :) so send away whatever you want! Woot!

Until next time

RMTA


End file.
